


A little bath-talk before you'll go

by Aida666



Category: Leedus - Fandom, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Friendship/Love, M/M, Rejection, Talking, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9944048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aida666/pseuds/Aida666
Summary: Andy is about to visit his family, what will make Norman a bit upset...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone.  
> This is unplanned little one shot I was thinking about while I was listening to Shattered by Trading Yesterday.  
> Hope you'll like it.  
> And just reminding: I'll post a little 'pre-slash' about JDox Scrubs so stay tuned! :)  
> And leave me a comment if you want!

"Do you really have to go?" I asked and I knew for sure that he really has to go.

"Yes, I really _have to_ go." He laughed a bit as he put another shirt to his bakpack.

I sighed and leaned my head against the couch.

"What the actual fuck am I suppose to do here without ya, Andy?" I mumbled a bit annoyed about this situation.

It's always hard when Andy has to go to visit his family, it's always hard for me to know he'll be with his wife, even tho I don't have any rights to feel it this way.

"Normski, don't be jealous, I'll be back in two weeks." He smiled at me with his damn blue eyes, but for this time it didn't rise me up as everytime.

"Why don't you just stay here with me?" I asked, trying not to seem jealous.

"Because they are my _family_." He said it and he meant it, but somehow it made me upset even more.

"And I'm not." I replied and moved from the couch to get some vodka to my body.

"Oh bloody hell, stop! Can you just not? You are doing this everytime. I know it's hard, but you have to understand. You are still my best friend." He turned back to his package and didn't seemed to be interested in this conversation.

"Okey, let's play Q n A before you'll go." I smiled a bit and settled down to the couch with a glass of vodka in my hand.

"What?" He mumbled lost in his mind. That's just him, he always thinks about a couple of things at one time.

"Q n A. Let's play it!" I repeated it louder and took a sip of vodka.

"Do I have to?" He sighed and finally done his packaging.

"Yea. My turn." I replied and laughed a bit.

 

After a couple of hours later, I don't even know why, we were drunk as never before and the night was in the middle when we were sitting in a bath without water, full dressed, with alcohol and cigarettes in our hands.

"My turn." He laughed happily. He was just like a child. And I liked it, I always did. That's why I like to get drunk with him, his control is somewhere in the ass of damn papa-crocodile and he can finally behave just the way he wants to.

That's always amazing view.

"My question is, do enjoy the time you spent with Jeffrey,more then ours?" He smiled and inhaled. I knew that even tho he was smiling, deep inside of him was something really jealous.

"No, and you know that." I mumbled as I was trying to find better position in the bath. Impossible.

"Okey, now my turn. Do _you_  enjoy the time spent with yer wife more then _ours_?" I asked and looked straight into his eyes.

Andy's face was like a stone.

"That's not fair, bro.." he said quietly with a pain in his voice.

"And what is..?" I asked a half whispering, staring on a cig between my fingers. It was almost on it's end, just like us.

"You can't ask me these questions, you know that." Andy said with rough voice. Sad. He was sad.

"No! You _can_ ask me about Jeff but I _can't_  ask you about Gael?! _That's_ not fair." I almost shouted on him.

"This is not the same..and you-"

"Just answer me. Yes-or-no. No more bullshits!" I stopped him right in the middle of the sentence.

"No..." He answered after a while, he said it out loud and it seemed like something in him died right in that moment.

We both were quiet for a while, lost in our minds. I was looking on my glass of vodka in my hand, thinking about how far we went today, in this convo. Did we screw it up..?

"I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to..." I said softly... Just in my mind.

This time, sorry not sorry.

This time's for real.

And I want my answers. For so many questions. I've been waiting for almost seven years. It's over now. I want my fucking answers.

When I looked back at Andy, I saw that he's totally sober now. Just as I was.

Andy was looking into my eyes for a while before he finally spoke.

"Okey, now it's my turn. How is it between your and Jeffrey?" Andy asked, not even trying to seem okey.

"How is it between me and Jeff?" I repeated after him and scratched my beard.

"Well... That's simple. I have know this man for almost 16 years- So I have strong feelings for him. Friend feelings. That's all. Nothing more." I replied, trying to estimate what he wants to know about it.

Andy said nothing, he was just watching me for a while. And for the first time of our friendship I knew we have no secrets between us.

And that gave me a strange to ask that question I wanted to know answer for so badly.

"How..how is it between.. _us_?" I whispered it, too scared to look him in the eyes.

He was quiet. And I still hoped that he just needs to think about it for a while, but after a couple of minutes, when he didn't say any word I knew it..

I looked back at him, he was looking at me with face saddest then ever before. I knew it. No words was in need.

As we were sitting there, looking at each other for a don't even know for how long, I knew that he will never feel the same about me.

That no matter what what, he will never see me the same way I see him... he will never hope for the same as I do.

 

When he took his stuffs and left my appartment, we didn't say anything. Actually we didn't speak at all after my last question.

I was watching him from a window when he sat to the taxi and as I supposed he didn't even turn to see me in the window, even of tho he knew I was watching him, waiting for him to look at me. Waiting for him, to gave me a feeling everything's okay.

Well, that sucks...

 

 

 


End file.
